1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a watch-type mobile terminal, and more particularly, to a watch-type mobile terminal connected to an external device and capable of controlling an event occurring in the external device, and a method of operating the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Terminals may be generally classified as mobile/portable terminals or stationary terminals according to their mobility. Mobile terminals may also be classified as handheld terminals or vehicle mounted terminals according to whether or not a user can directly carry the terminal.
Mobile terminals have become increasingly more functional. Examples of such functions include data and voice communications, capturing images and video via a camera, recording audio, playing music files via a speaker system, and displaying images and video on a display. Some mobile terminals include additional functionality which supports game playing, while other terminals are configured as multimedia players. More recently, mobile terminals have been configured to receive broadcast and multicast signals which permit viewing of content such as videos and television programs.
A mobile terminal may be used in a state of being grasped by a user's hand and may be used as a wearable device worn on a user's body. Examples of such a wearable device include a watch-type mobile terminal, a glasses-type mobile terminal, a head mounted display (HMD), etc.
The watch-type mobile terminal is obtained by adding an electronic function, a communication function, a multimedia function, etc. to a watch worn on a wrist of a person and is expected to form an explosively growing market because people are not hostile thereto.
Therefore, research into development and commercialization of a watch-type mobile terminal is underway.